1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium feeding apparatus including a placement portion on which a fed medium is placed, a feeding unit which feeds the fed medium placed on the placement portion in the feeding direction, and an edge guide which makes contact with the fed medium placed on the placement portion at a side edge in the width direction so as to determine a position of the fed medium in the width direction, and a recording apparatus including the medium feeding apparatus.
In the application, the recording apparatus includes various types of apparatuses such as an ink jet printer, a wire dot printer, a laser printer, a line printer, a copying machine, and a facsimile machine.
2. Related Art
In an existing technique, a printer as an example of a recording apparatus has a feeding portion as a medium feeding apparatus as described in JP-A-2007-223789. In the technique, the feeding portion has a hopper as a placement portion, an edge guide, and a feeding roller as a feeding unit. The hopper is provided such that a paper as an example of a medium is placed on the hopper. The edge guide is configured to be in contact with the placed paper at a side edge so as to determine a position and a posture of the paper in the width direction. Further, the feeding roller is configured so as to feed the placed paper in the feeding direction.
However, there arises a risk that a posture of a guide surface of the edge guide, which makes contact with the paper at the side edge, is not perpendicular to the feeding roller depending on an assembly accuracy of the apparatus if the configuration of the feeding portion becomes complicated. That is to say, a risk that the posture of the guide surface is inclined with respect to the feeding direction is caused. Accordingly, there arises a risk that the posture of the paper has already inclined when the paper is started to be fed and the inclination of the paper becomes larger as the paper is fed.